borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I-Am-Borderlands
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:PS3 Crawmerax page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 00:19, 6 March 2010 PS3 gun trading I happen to have a very nice Omega I'd be willing to trade. Do you possess only pearlescents other than the Tsunami or this? I'm very interested in the Bessie, Aries and the Ironclad shield, but a Jackal would be awesome too. Steel _ 20:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Ive got all the ones youve listed there! I-Am-Borderlands 20:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoopee! =D You mind listing stats? I'll fire up my PS3 and check out my Omega. Its the only decent Pearlescent I've found after loads of Armory and Crawmerax runs. Probably because I'm a distrusting bastard who only farms for loot on my own XD Steel _ 20:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Surely: *Pangolin Ironclad: 2909 Cap. 177 Rech. *Jakobs Bessie: 1031 Dmg, 97.2 Acc, .5 Rof *Atlas Aries: 1118 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 1.3 Rof *Jackal 1: 1042 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, .8 Rof *Jackal 2: 658 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, .8 Rof, X1 Shock Are you okay with duping? If so, im willing to dup all of the above for the Omega, if you prefer straight up trading, im sure we can work something out I-Am-Borderlands 20:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I won't take 5 pearlescents for one! I'm willing to dupe, but I'll only choose two of them. Aah, decisions decisions..... P.S. The stats of the Omega are as follows: Capacity: 1875 Recharge speed: 442 Good, but nothing exceptional. Steel _ 21:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Personally I think that that shield is exceptional! Yeah, feel free to pick whichever two you want. Just shot you a friend request, So whenever youre on, we can do our buisness! I-Am-Borderlands 21:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : Okay....I'll go for the Aries and the Bessie please =D I didn't think it was all that TBH...but I have an aversion to elemental shields. You host and I'll be on shortly. P.S. I have no mic. I'll go out on a limb and drop first as well. Steel _ 21:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! It'll come in handy for sure. I-Am-Borderlands 21:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) User page categories Out of curiosity, why are you adding categories to your user page such as "My Guns" or "My Favorite Guns"? -- 00:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : I thought it added another one of those line breaks and i was gonna post some pictures. Is there any way to do that? I-Am-Borderlands 00:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You use equal signs, on each side of the title. 00:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Oh okay, thank you. What does it mean by "Add Categories" then? I-Am-Borderlands 00:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::There are categories on the wiki, like the Missions categories. To add pages to those categories, you add the category to a page. 00:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Well sorry about that! Didnt know I was causing problems for you guys. Thanks for helping me out though!I-Am-Borderlands 00:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, we're always ready to help users in need. 00:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Twisted Serpens The "Twisted Serpens" you have is modded. Machine guns cannot spawn with the "Twisted" prefix, and the Serpens is no exception. -- 01:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know its modded. Its the only modded weapon I have. Just have it for the scope. I always get rid of Modded weapons, but I just couldnt get myself to part with this one. I-Am-Borderlands 01:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Your 'Harmonious Omega' seems modded too, a far as i know, it can only be 'Alacritous Omega' BreakdancingYoda 10:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) GUNS! Hey, I saw the pictures of the guns you posted, and I must say... I'm jealous. Where did you get all those? Crawmerax? New Haven? 00:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Crawmerax gave me almost all of the oranges and purples. I got most of the pearls through trades. Its a fun hobby colecting guns! I-Am-Borderlands 00:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) GUNS! Gunslinga 00:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga I found something on your list! I just got a x4 fire redemption: 3333 damage or something like that. And I finally found (after another 50 goddamn Crawmerax runs) A stalker. I think that it is level 61, but I can't remember. Message me sometime. Steel _ 19:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! The next time youre on ill send you a message. Anything you want in exchange for them?I-Am-Borderlands 19:54, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Current Very wanted: The Chopper, Hyperion bitch, Eridian mega cannon, and an S&S Serpens. I also have a masher you might be Very interested in =P Steel _ 20:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : I can get you all of those you want except the mega cannon. (Still looking myself) I-Am-Borderlands 21:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) So the redemption, Stalker and hyper-ossome masher for the Chopper, Bitch and Serpens? Sounds good to me. I'm just going on now, so see you in a sec. P.S. A hint about the masher: I got it from the vending machine below Crawmerax, and have used it to fight him since for a critical reason. Steel _ 21:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a few good items you might like. I am at work so i dont know exactly the stats I have an Undertaker apprx. 2700. Mod: +2 rare items, team cooldown Mod : 61 SMG +25 Ammo Regen Other orange guns I would love to get a hand on a couple of those guns. Let me know. Thanks. PSN DPhoenix33 hi i have a lightning nemesis 253 damage, 91.8 accuracy and 4.5 fire rate also a fearsome surkov 1008 damage, 94.9 accuracy and 1.2 fire rate. and a glorious ogre 318 damage 74.4 accuracy,12.5 fire rate and a 69 clip also a cobalt volcano thats 1139 damage, 97.8 accuracy, 0.5 fire rate i would really like to dupe these if you could dupe your bessie and that serpens ! my psn gt is haYhaa_Snip3er if anyone else in duping a bessie or serpens ill dupe the weapons ive listed above The Real Hunter I have a lightly modded Bessie (1598x3dam.) Not exactly legit but i dont use much...but i hv a lvl 61 Defiler, Chimera, Unforgiven, and Equalizer. I call them the 2Shooters of Transgression...pretty BA sounding